Awkward Questions
by sparkly red ribbon
Summary: Sokka asks one of life's greater questions- to him anyway. Implied Sokkla, seriously pointless drabble.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This one just came to me. XD

ps- use your imagination

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Awkward Questions**

One very boring evening in the fire nation…

Sokka whistled to himself as he leaned against a rock, his stomach busy digesting the delicious dinner Katara had made them that night. The sun was just setting in the distance as the navy blue of night started to creep into the sky, the starts twinkling gently. The water rushing near them and the cool breeze relaxed him into a daze, the environment betraying the fact that its inhabitants were waging a fierce war upon the rest of the world.

Sokka looked up at the sky, leaning the back of his head on the rock. Such a big world…it made him think of how infinitesimally small he was in the scheme of things, in the scheme of time…

Sokka didn't often think so deeply. Tonight was just one of those nights, whether it was because of the silence throughout the camp or the vast clear sky above him, but he just sat there thinking of the world's greatest questions….

To him anyway.

"Guys?" he said aloud, catching the attention of Aang, Katara, and Toph. They each peered at him while he sat in silence, pausing. Then…

"What do you think Azula's cup size is?"

The silence that followed made the rushing river water suddenly screeching loud, but Sokka took no notice. He was in deep, pensive thought.

"What?" Katara had an unreadable expression on her face.

"You know…like her breasts? How big do you think they are? It's impossible to tell because she's always wearing her armor."

They all stared at him. Of course Katara wouldn't care.

"Aang?" Aang had to have some ideas. He was a guy after all, avatar or not. Aang blushed profusely, putting a hand behind his head.

"I-I dunno- I'm usually a little distracted whenever we see her."

"Yeah….me too…" Though Aang had the feeling they were not quite on the same page. "So you think a B-cup? It might be hard to fight so well with anything bigger than a C-cup." He put a hand up to this chin, stroking his not-beard.

"_S-Sokka!_ Why on earth do you care?" Katara asked, too incredulous to be angry.

"Maybe a C-cup….yep, its got to be a C-cup." It wasn't wishful thinking- not at all. Azula was definitely a C-cup. Maybe even a D-cup. It was always a possibility. And Sokka was definitely an open minded guy.

"Maybe I can help," Toph said, calm as ever, though Sokka doubted Toph would really know. Why would a 12 year old girl even pay attention? "What size is Katara? I don't know the sizes themselves, but I can see people's bodies compared to each other."

_Genious!_ Sokka loved Toph. She was the cool sister he never had- wait- nevermind. He looked at Katara waiting for an answer. Katara blushed.

"I'm not telling!" She covered her chest. Aang blushed too.

"C'mon, Katara. You'd really help Sokka out." Of course Aang was interested _now._ Now it was personal.

"I'M NOT TELLING!" She huffed and turned away.

"It's ok," Toph said smiling somewhat deviously, "Just remember the next time you see them, Azula's are about a size bigger."

Katara growled, covering her chest and stomped off. Aang quickly sprang to his feet and ran after her.

"It's ok, Katara, I like your breasts!" he said peacefully.

"Don't look!" she ran off, and Sokka couldn't hear them any longer. He looked towards Toph.

"Really? Is that true?" She smiled even more deviously, making Sokka's heart race.

"Two sizes bigger."

Sokka smiled.

Awesome.

* * *

MEANWHILE

"If my hunch is correct, than the avatar is still alive, and he will be accompanying his gang and warriors from the water tribe during the invasion plan they set up on the Day of the Black Sun. "

Ty Lee yawned. While Mai was playing princess with Zuko, she was stuck here listening to Azula's constant rambling on politics and war tactics….all the things she didn't care about.

"The avatar and his two female companions pose the biggest threat since they are powerful benders, but thankfully I will have the Dai Lee with me. Sokka, on the other hand, I won't worry about. He's nothing compared to the others." She smiled, content with her reasoning. Everything was falling into her hands, and she was prepared for everything- as always.

"Sokka…" Ty Lee said dreamily. Boys- that was something she cared about. Azula raised an eyebrow.

"What about him?"

"…Azula?" She nodded. "Have you ever noticed how big Sokka's feet are?"

* * *

There will be a part two once I finish it. Whether it is in chronological order is not so certain. Review plz! What do you think is something random Sokka would ask?


	2. Chapter 2

**Awkward questions**

**Part 2**

Katara shot another glare at him, as she had been doing ever since she came back to the group. Aang decided to sit closer to Sokka, maybe under the assumption that Katara needed a little space. Sokka and Toph had not moved, both of them enjoying the evening's serenity.

Katara's negative reaction did not deter Sokka from his curiousity. If anything, it only fueled it, because she, in her own way, had helped answer his previous question.

Azula with big breasts? Interesting….very interesting. Then it occurred to Sokka.

That must mean she's at least somewhat popular with boys. God, with that long hair, red lipstick, athletic body, _and_ big breasts? There had to be at least a few men who could see past her cruel exterior and interior and expressed interest in her. It's not like she had been fighting this war forever, or even now, she had to have vacations, home time, something?

And was it only a few men? She was the princess, after all. She must've been surrounded with the best suitors in the country…

"Hey guys?" Katara shot him a pointed glance, as if she were daring him to ask another question- which he was. Aang looked apprehensive, and Toph looked eager.

"Do you think Azula has a boyfriend?"

Katara groaned. "Are you serious, Sokka?"

"Probably not. She's too busy chasing us. Plus, she's a complete bitch."

He loved Toph. At least someone was taking him seriously.

Katara was silent. She seemed at a loss for words.

"Aang?" Aang was smart, he wanted his input. He seemed surprised when Sokka called his name.

"Uh…um…I don't know. Maybe. I mean, she's not bad looking….I mean, yeah, she horrible to us, but maybe she can be nice."

"Aang, how could you say that?" Now Katara was interested.

"What? I like to assume the best in people. She could have good quail-"

"Not that! How could you say she's not bad looking?" Aang's cheeks flushed red. Sokka laughed inside. Oh, Katara.

"Well, she does have big breasts. Maybe Aang's into that sort of thing."

"N-no!" he waved his hands in his defense as Katara's glare, almost as dangerous as her waterbending, closed in on him. "What I mean to say is of course she doesn't have a boyfriend. I-I mean, how could she when girls like Katara exist? He-he…he-he…" Katara's looked softened. Aang let out a breath Sokka guessed he did not know he was holding.

There was a pause where all three of their eyes turned towards him. There wanted his opinion. Sokka smiled inside. He could hardly believe how seriously they were taking this conversation.

"I think she could. I'd go out with her. If she wasn't trying to kill me, that is."

There was a pause.

"Are. You. Crazy?" Katara. Of course. The one hater of the group.

"What?"

* * *

"What?" Azula growled. Ty Lee was whining as usual.

"Azuuuullaaaaaaa…can we talk about something more interesting?

She sighed. They _had_ been talking battle tactics for the last half hour after Ty Lee had so innocently tried to change the subject. For Ty Lee. Only for Ty Lee.

"Alright Ty Lee. What would you like to talk about?" Her eyes lit up, and Azula feared she already knew the answer.

"Would you ever go on a date with Sokka?"

Her eyebrow furrowed as she felt her face grow warm.

"Goddammit Ty Lee! Get out!"

"But-"

"**OUT!**"

* * *

AN: Uh...yeah. reviews are welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: you're reviews make me go squeeeeee! that is one of the highest compliment i can give

* * *

**Awkward questions Pt 3**

Sokka smiled to himself. After he answered his own question, there was a lull in the conversation. Nobody seemed to know what to say. Katara huffed, Sokka guessed she was convincing herself that he was joking- which he was not. Aang looked indifferent, too consumed by Katara's pouting lips to care.

Yes. He'd go out with her. If she wasn't trying to kill him. He pondered a possible date between them. They could go somewhere, it wouldn't matter where, do whatever until nightfall, and then… what? That piqued Sokka's interest.

Then what?

Just what kind of girl was she?

Sokka blushed.

Would she kiss on the first date? Second date?

How long would it take….

Would it be good?

What else could they do? Sokka felt himself flushing as his mind asked way too many questions. Way too many. Just pick one. The first one. Yes. No. The middle one. Yes.

"Guys." Katara and Aang looked up reluctantly, uneager to start another conversation. Toph looked content. She was enjoying this, but Aang looked nervous. He didn't care. He was on a roll.

"Do you think she would be a good kisser?"

"Yuck!" Toph squealed. Whatever. She was only 12.

"Oh my God, Sokka." Katara groaned.

"Aang? What do you think?"

"Me?" Aang blushed. Sokka nodded."Uh…I dunno…" he glanced at Katara, obviously looking for the partisan answer, "That would depend on your answer on the last question. People only become good kissers by experience….So according to you, she might be."

Well that was good news. Katara sighed.

"If you care so much, why don't you just go FIND OUT!" she turned away, done with the conversation.

"Maybe I will!" She spun back around.

"Sokka! Think about what you're saying!"

"Oh I don't know," Toph said, her voice heavy with sarcasm, "Maybe he can ask her out during the invasion. That would _definitely_ go well. 'Hey Azula, forget about the fact that Aang is actually alive and that we're trying to destroy you. You wanna make out?'"

"That's exactly what I'll do!" Sokka growled, suddenly frustrated, the hairs on his body raising like static.

Then he calmed down. Sokka smiled defeated.

If only.

* * *

MEANWHILE

"I'm still angry at you."

"Then why did you come to me?" Ty Lee smirked. It was easy to tell when Azula was angry because it usually involved fear or pain, neither of which she was feeling right now.

Azula sighed. Why did Ty Lee make life so difficult for her?

"Fine. I'm not angry. But I am concerned." At Ty Lee's nod, she continued. "Why are you asking such strange questions about Sokka? When we are in battle, he is and always will be our enemy," she paused, then said in a deadly voice, "I do not forgive treason."

Ty Lee smiled. "I'm just making conversation, Azula. Don't you ever wonder…about anything?"

"No. I already know everything." She crossed her arms. Ty Lee smiled.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Every little thing?"

"Everything." Ty Lee knew that was a lie. Azula didn't even know everything about herself. Otherwise she would have figured out that she thought Sokka was hot. Ty Lee saw the second glance she gave him every time they were in battle.

"Then tell me this." Azula tilted her head. "Is Sokka a good kisser?"

Ty Lee thought she was in for it but then she saw Azula relax her stance and smile deviously, her lip curled into an all knowing smirk.

"Of course not. To be a good kisser, one would need experience. I highly doubt that _peasant_ is capable of being that fortunate."

Ty Lee smirked.

Azula hated Ty Lee sometimes. Ty Lee opened her mind to new possibilities, made her question herself.

For the first time, her curiosity had been aroused.

* * *

AN: Reviews welcome. XD


End file.
